The invention pertains generally to a grinding tool having a plurality of grinding or cutting inserts.
As is generally known, there have been machines used to impinge and/or disintegrate materials, such as, for example, wood and/or earth strata. These machines have included, without limitation, machines used to cut or disintegrate wood or brush, such as, for example, land clearing machines, tub or horizontal grinders, stump cutters, and force feed grinders. These machines typically include a grinding tool attached to a holder located on a rotating drum or a stationary table in the center of a rotating hub. The material passes into or on top of these tools during operation, where it is ground into the desired size for further processing. In some applications, generally to process entire trees or wood pallets, there are tools which contain multiple grinding or cutting inserts on both cutting edges.
Currently-known designs used for these grinding or cutting inserts have a peaked cutting edge on the working face and a pointed nose at one end, which extends through the thickness of the insert to the steel mounting surface on the tool body. This configuration leaves the tool body exposed to wear during operation. Furthermore, this allows the material to cut undesirable grooves into the tool body, which then leads to grooves being cut into the tool holder. Wear on the tool holder causes premature removal of the holder from use, where it is generally discarded. Typically, tool holders are welded onto the drum or table which results in a time-consuming job for servicing of the tool holder.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved grinding tool that overcomes limitations and disadvantages of known such tools. In addition, it is desirable to provide an improved grinding tool that provides for improved wear and efficiency during operation.